User blog:Michael Ossipoff/Comparison betwen two year-divisions: WeekDate vs 13X28
My two propsoals, South-Solstice WeekDate and South-Solstsice Equal 28-Day Months, differ only in their year-division system. They both use the same year-start rule (...the South-Solstice Nearest-Monday year-start rule). So I'd like to compare those two year-division systems: WeekDate vs 13X28. By simplicity, brevity, minimalness, un-arbitrary naturalness, and convenience, the winner is WeekDate. Simplicity, brevity and un-arbitrariness are important and valuable attributes for people's understanding and acceptance of a proposal. Maybe the main advanage of 13X28 is that people are used to having months. Another possible 13X28 advantage could be that the months serve as e''xplicit'' payment-perioids (...as opposed to the payment-periods available with WeekDate, by making or asking for payments on week-numbers that are multiples of 4, or are 1 + a multiple of 4). Also, maybe the months, though they make for a calendar more complicated than WeekDate, are perceived as making a calendar more interesting. For example, the WeekDate year-division system has been called "dry", because of its plain-ness. But what are some consequences of a month-system's "un-dry-ness"? Maybe there's a perception that the months of 13X28 give us closer relation to the seasons. But how about this: Just as an example, many agree with a consensus that, in north-temperate zones, Winter typically is regarded as December, January and February. If we changed to a completely new calendar, then it would be desirable to relate that calendar's dates to that consensus season. With South-Solstice WeekDate, that consensus Winter runs from Week 50 thru Week 10 (of the following year). Week 50 through 10. That simple and brief. Now, how would we say it in Souh-Solstice Equal 28-Day Months?: Month 13, Week 2 thru Month 3, Week 2. (DekTri wk 2 thru Tri wk 2 with Esperanto month-numbering.) More complicated, right? Months bring extra complication, and this is just one instance of that. That 13-week consensus-Winter extends from 3 weeks before the year-start-day, till 10 weeks after it. This date/season relation is therefor an example of the ease of determining durations with WeekDate vs 13X28. ...and how that determination is complicated by having months. So, for convenience in every way (except if one likes payment-periods to be explicitly-named months), WeekDate is the big winner. The perception that having months makes the calendar closer to, or better at showing, the seasons, is shown to be illlusory. So I, myself, prefer South-Solstice WeekDate to South-Solstice Equal 28-Day Months. I propose South-Solstice Equal 28-Day Months because many prefer to have months, and 13X28 is popular. But, if (say) people don't like 13X28 because it has 13 months, and they don't like the number 13, then there's no anywhere-near comparably adequate month-system for 7-day weeks. If 13X28 is rejected, then we'd definitely undeniably be better off with WeekDate than with any month-system. No other month-system even comes close to the convenience (for payment-periods and for durations) of 13X28. Though WeekDate is a lot more convenient than 13X28, they're both incomparably more convenient than any month-system other than 13X28. Don't even consider a month-system if 13X28 is rejected. Michael Ossipofff 2019-W5-2 (South-Solstice WeekDate) 5 Tu (same, with more convenient informal format) 2019, Month 2, Week 1, Tuesday (South-Solstice Equal 28-Day Months) 2019, Dua wk 1, Tuesday (same, with Esperanto month-numbering) January 22nd, 2019 (Roman-Gregorian) Category:Blog posts